


This Is Goodbye

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Director and The Counselor say their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Goodbye

“Counselor.”

“Yes, sir?” 

“I think it's time you left.” 

“...I'm sorry?”

“You've done your job well, and I couldn't ask you for more. Thank you.”

“...Sir, I couldn't leave you.”

“ **Aiden.** Please.”

It's the first time he's heard his name in years, and it takes him a moment to register. It doesn't even feel like his anymore. 

He can barely fathom leaving the Director after all this time. This went beyond being work-related acquaintances for so many years; this went back to their college days, when they were young and Allison was still alive. 

“Does this mean... I'm no longer working for you, sir?”

“Yes, it does.” 

A million different things raced through his mind. This could potentially be the last time they see each other. So many things he wanted to say, to do, this is the last chance he may ever get. 

An urge arose inside him, one practically begging him to pull the Director out of his chair, tangle his hands in his hair, and _kiss_ him. Like his life depended on it. To finally unleash years and years of pent up emotions. 

Maybe then Leonard'd finally get it through his _thick skull_ exactly what he's been trying to tell him for so, so long. 

“Is there something else you need, Counselor?” 

This was his chance. 

“...No, sir.” 

Every step towards the door pained him more and more, so much so that tears began welling in his eyes. 

“Goodbye, Aiden.” 

“...Goodbye, Leonard.” 

He didn't know it then, but that moment would end up becoming the biggest regret of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> That sound you hear is me crying.
> 
> hippocratessocrates (.) tumblr


End file.
